Growing up
by Dewi-Michelle
Summary: This story shows how Ayumi and Yoshiki have grown up together, from childhood friends, to enemies, to good friends, to a couple, to husband and wife and finally, to parents. AYUSHIKI! This story is extra long, in celebration of my tenth story here on FFN. Rated T because of mentions of character deaths, fluff, AU and heavy language. I suck at summaries! Tenth story!


**Growing up**

**Kishinuma Yoshiki x Shinozaki Ayumi**

**Author Note: Hi, again! I'm in such a writer's mood, lately. Inspiration keeps coming and I enjoy it so much! So, here I am, presenting you a new story of mine! This one is not based upon a review! I came upon this idea myself! Enjoy! ~**

**Warnings: AU, fluff, heavy language and OOC-ness. (I always warn for this, just in case.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party**

Normal P.O.V.

A five-year-old Shinozaki Ayumi held onto her mother's hand, while the two strolled into the park nearby their house. Ayumi was excited. She loved coming to the park. What would she do today? Swing on the swings? Go off the slide? Or build a castle in the sandpit?

''Be nice, okay, Ayumi? Mommy is going to talk with all the other mommies.'' Ayumi's mother said to her.

The blunette nodded and headed off towards the sandpit, where she wanted to make this huge castle. But her eye fell on a brown-haired boy, sitting on a swing by himself. The other kids seemed to avoid him. Ayumi had never seen him before and she walked over him, curious who he was.

''Hi! Who are you?'' She asked with a smile.

The boy looked up.

''My name is Kishinuma. Kishinuma Yoshiki.'' The boy replied.

''Cool! My name is Shinozaki Ayumi!''

She hopped onto the swing next to him.

''I bet that I can swing higher than you.''

The boy smiled.

''Let's see!''

The two started to swing and Yoshiki managed to swing higher than Ayumi. The blunette pouted.

''Not fair! You're a boy. I'm a girl.'' She pouted.

Yoshiki stuck his tongue out at her. Ayumi gasped.

''Meanie!'' She giggled.

The two then started to swing a bit forth and back, chatting along the way.

''Are you alone here?'' Ayumi asked.

Yoshiki nodded.

''Where is your mommy?'' Ayumi asked.

''At home. I always go to the playground on my own. I'm already six.'' He spoke proud.

''I'm five.'' Ayumi replied.

''Ghehe, I'm older than you.'' Yoshiki teased her.

Ayumi puffed up her cheeks.

''You truly are a meanie!''

Yoshiki laughed again.

''Wanna build a sand castle?'' Ayumi asked.

Yoshiki nodded and the two walked over towards the sandpit.

''Look, there's that weird kid again!'' Some of the kids shouted towards Yoshiki.

''Eww… go away, meanie!''

Yoshiki looked to the ground.

''Stop teasing him!'' Ayumi stood up for him. ''He's my friend!''

The others gasped.

''Ayumi, he is weird!''

''No, he is my playmate and I like him, so stop teasing!'' She replied.

The other kids looked shocked and quickly left the two alone. Yoshiki looked impressed at her.

''Thanks.'' He smiled.

''No problem. You're my friend and we're going to build a sand castle. Nobody must stop me.'' She smiled back.

''You can be quite scary, you know.'' Yoshiki said.

Ayumi grinned.

''I'm super cool.''

Yoshiki laughed too and the two build a huge sand castle together and played the rest of the day, until Ayumi's mother announced that it was time to go home. Ayumi turned towards Yoshiki and smiled.

''I will see you next week, I guess!''

''Bye bye, Shinozaki!''

''Bye bye, Kishinuma.''

Then, she hopped out of the sandpit and walked over towards her mother, grabbing her hand and walking away. Yoshiki watched her leave and smiled, before returning home himself.

**-X-**

Eight-year-old Ayumi and nine-year-old Yoshiki were running through the park, playing tag. It was once again a Sunday morning and it became a habit for the two to meet up in the park to play.

''You're it!'' Ayumi screamed, before dashing away.

''Come back here!'' Yoshiki replied.

Ayumi let out a cry and started to avoid Yoshiki, but the latter had grabbed her sides and tickled her.

''Got you!''

''Hahaha, Ki…shi…numa, let me… go!'' She managed to puff out between laughs.

''Say the magic words.'' He grinned.

''What, ahaha, magic words, haha?''

''Kishinuma is awesome.''

''N-Never.'' Ayumi breathed.

Yoshiki continued tickling her and Ayumi tried to writhe out of his grip.

''Okay, okay! Hahaha... Kishinuma is… hahaha… awesome!''

Upon saying that, Yoshiki let her go.

''Good girl.''

''… and a _baka_ too!'' Ayumi quickly added, before sprinting away.

''Meanie! Come back here!'' Yoshiki shrieked.

He started to chase her again and Ayumi giggled all the way, until the two tumbled in the grass, both out of breath.

''You're my best friend, Kishinuma!'' Ayumi smiled, while looking up at the sky and watching the clouds drift by.

''You're my best friend too, Shinozaki!''

Then, he leaned over her and started to tickle her sides again.

''Ahahaha, Kishinuma… no!'' She giggled.

The two spend the rest of the day together, once again, as they had done every Sunday ever since the day they met.

**-X-**

It was Sunday once again and thirteen-year-old Yoshiki was making his way over to the park to meet twelve-year-old Ayumi there. Once he got there, he found his best friend sitting underneath a tree, her knees pulled up and tears staining her cheeks. He quickly walked over to her.

''Hey… what's wrong?'' He asked.

Ayumi, who's head shot up upon hearing his voice, stared at him with tears in her eyes.

''I… I have to move soon.'' She softly spoke.

Yoshiki stared at her in shock.

''What?!'' He exclaimed.

Ayumi tried to blink her tears away.

''My mom and dad have found a really good job, which will take them overseas. I have to move in with my elder sister, Hinoe.'' She explained.

''But… what about our Sunday's together?''

Ayumi then started to cry.

''I-I guess we won't see each other anymore.'' She sobbed.

''No! I don't want that!'' Yoshiki spoke angry.

''Me neither. But I'm happy for mom and dad.'' She spoke softly.

''I'm gonna miss you, Ayumi.'' Yoshiki said sad, using her first name.

''I'm gonna miss you too, Yoshiki.'' Ayumi replied, doing the same.

He held her close and Ayumi cried in his chest. Then, she went to stand up.

''I have to go. is going to help me pack all my belongings. We'll be moving in three days.''

''So… this is the last time we'll see each other?'' Yoshiki asked shocked.

Ayumi nodded.

''I guess so…''

He jumped up and engulfed her in one last hug.

''Goodbye, Ayumi. I hope we get to see each other again one time soon.''

''Write your cellphone number on a paper. Then I can save it in my phone.'' Ayumi smiled.

Yoshiki nodded and fumbled out a gnawed pencil out of his pocket and Ayumi handed him a piece of paper. He quickly wrote down the numbers and gave it to her.

''Thanks.'' Ayumi smiled a sad smile.

Tears streamed down her cheeks.

''Stay well, okay?'' Yoshiki asked.

Ayumi smiled. Then, she waved.

''Goodbye, Yoshiki.''

''Bye, Ayumi…''

Then, the blunette walked off in the distance, the setting sun giving her and the surroundings an orange-pink glow. Watching her leave like that, broke Yoshiki's heart. His best friend was walking away from him. And who knows when they'll see each other again.

''I hope soon…'' He muttered.

He then turned around, putted his hands in his pockets and the brown-haired-boy left.

**-X-**

Fourteen-year-old Ayumi woke up in her hospital bed, a crying girl sitting next to it, holding her hand. There was also an elder woman, dressed in white on the foot of her bed.

''Thank god, you're finally awake.'' The girl next to her bed sobbed.

She had long, dark blue hair and kind eyes.

''Who… are you?'' Ayumi asked slowly.

''Amnesia. I had already warned for that.'' The woman on the foot of her bed spoke.

Ayumi looked around her and noticed the sterile smell and white walls.

''Am I… in the hospital?'' She slowly asked.

The girl next to her bed, nodded.

''You've been hit by a car, Ayumi.'' She sobbed.

''You've been asleep for three months.'' The woman by her feet, a nurse, spoke.

''What? Three months?!'' Ayumi exclaimed.

''But you're awake now!'' The girl next to her bed sobbed.

''Who are you?'' Ayumi asked again.

''I'm your sister, Hinoe.'' The girl sobbed.

''I… I can't remember.'' Ayumi spoke in panic.

''That's okay. You have amnesia. Your brain has gotten some damage and parts of your memories are vanished.'' The nurse exclaimed.

''Who… am I?'' Ayumi slowly asked.

''You're Shinozaki Ayumi, thirteen years old and a second-year student at Kisaragi Junior High.'' Hinoe explained to her.

''Oh.'' Ayumi only said.

Her head throbbed and she felt her eyelids become heavy.

''Shinozaki-san… you need some rest.'' The nurse spoke to her.

Ayumi nodded and looked one last time at her sister, giving her a tired smile, before getting consumed in the darkness again and drifting off to sleep.

**-X-**

Fifteen-year-old Ayumi stood in front of her new school building, Kisaragi Academy. She had finally gone from _chugakko_ to _kotogakko_ and was now a first-year-student in High School. She was about to meet her new class, class 1-7 and she was nervous. She stroked her skirt, took a deep breath and entered the building. Lots of girls and guys were already walking through the hallways, all the girs wearing the same uniform as her; a crème sailor fuku with a dark blue skirt and school slippers. The boys were wearing a dark gray pants, with a white button-up shirt and a dark gray blazer. Everybody had their student ID's tugged onto their uniform. Ayumi grabbed a hold of hers and looked at the newly-taken picture on it. It proudly said: Shinozaki Ayumi, class 1-7 Kisaragi Academy. Walking over towards the first floor where her class would be located, Ayumi walked up the steps on the main staircase in the hallways, trying to dodge upperclassmen, who were happily chatting with one-another. She spotted some nervous students in-between them, too, and figured they were new, just like her. Upon coming onto the first floor, she scanned the door plates hanging above classroom doors and stopped before 1-7. The door was open and a few students were already inside. Ayumi walked inside as well and behind the desk sat a young male teacher, neck-length brown hair and a pair of glasses on his nose.

''_Ohayo_, welcome to class 1-7. And who might you be?''

''S-Shinozaki Ayumi, sensei.'' Ayumi quickly said, making a bow.

The teacher laughed.

''Shinozaki-san, it is. Please go look for your seat. There are paper name tags on the desks.''

Ayumi nodded and walked off, walking in-between the rows, until she spotted her name in the middle row, third from the front. She slipped into her seat and opened the bag she had brought along, putting her etui and other belongings into her desk and closing it.

''CHEES~U!'' A voice suddenly sounded behind her, startling her a bit.

She turned around and look into the grinning face of a brown-haired girl, her hair curled up to the sides of her face.

''My name is Shinohara Seiko!'' She smiled.

''Shinozaki Ayumi.'' Ayumi replied.

''Come talk with us.'' Seiko spoke, grabbing Ayumi's arm.

''Whoa, wait!'' Ayumi exclaimed, almost tumbling over her own feet when Seiko dragged her along.

She stopped in front of a small group of students. Two of them were male and there were two other females she hadn't seen.

''If I'm right, this girl is chosen to be our class rep.'' Seiko grinned.

Ayumi's eyes widened.

''What? I'm the class president?'' She asked.

''You're Shinozaki Ayumi, right?'' Seiko asked again.

Ayumi slowly nodded.

''Then this is her.'' Seiko grinned.

Ayumi let her gaze fall onto the board and indeed, in the corner stood her name, right under the words 'Class president'.

''Nice to meet you, Shinozaki-san. I'm Suzumoto Mayu.'' A girl with brown hair and big, green eyes smiled at her.

She had a small ponytail on top of her head, decorated with pink beads. Next to her, a boy, dressed in the full school uniform, blazer entirely buttoned, pushed his glasses further up his nose.

''I'm Morishige Sakutaro.'' He introduced himself.

''Hi, I'm Nakashima Naomi.'' A girl with short, brown hair and brown eyes smiled at Ayumi.

''And I'm Mochida Satoshi.'' The final boy, also brown hair and brown eyes, smiled.

He wore the school uniform without the blazer, just wearing the white button-up shirt.

''Are you two, like, siblings?'' Ayumi asked the latter and Naomi.

Satoshi smiled.

''No, we're not. I do have a younger sibling, though, but she's in Kisaragi Junior High.'' He replied.

''I see.'' Ayumi smiled.

The boy seemed very charming to her and he was handsome too. The others seemed very nice too and Ayumi wondered if they wanted her to become their friend. In the mean time, the class had filled itself and the school bell had rang.

''Okay, everyone. Take your seats, please.'' Their homeroom teacher, Yatama Koiro spoke.

Ayumi hurried over to her seat and sat down. Once everybody was seated, the teacher started to write his name on the board.

''My name is Yatama Koiro and I will be your homeroom teacher this year.'' He spoke with a smile.

''Yoroshiku.'' The class spoke in union.

The teacher smiled.

''Now, let's see if everybody is present.''

He walked over towards his desk and grabbed a sheet.

''Nakashima Naomi?''

''Hai!''

''Shinohara Seiko?''

''Hai!''

''Sakutaro Morishige?''

''Hai.''

''Suzumoto Mayu?''

''Hai!''

''Shinozaki Ayumi?''

''Hai!''

''Mochida Satoshi?''

''Hai !''

A couple of other names were called out, but Ayumi didnt quite remember them. Then, one name got called out, which nobody responded to.

''Kishinuma Yoshiki?''

It stayed silent. Everybody looked to one another, to see if someone would speak up, but nobody did. The teacher called out the name once again, but there came no response. Then, the door of the classroom slammed open and inside stepped a boy with a slightly tanned skin tone. He had light blond hair, obviously bleached, and clear grey eyes. He wore the Kisaragi uniform, but with the blazer open and a red shirt underneath his white button-up shirt. He sauntered into the classroom, spotting the last available desk, diagonally behind Ayumi, and plopped down.

''Ahum, excuse me, but who might you be?'' Sensei asked irritated.

''Do I look like I care?'' The boy replied.

The teacher's eyes narrowed and the others gasped, not believing he was so rude.

''Young man, I demand you to leave this class and report to the director.''

''Nah… not in the mood.'' The boy replied, placing both his feet onto his desk.

''Are you Kishinuma Yoshiki, by any chance?'' The teacher asked.

''So what if I am?''

Ayumi raised in her seat.

''I won't tolerate this behavior towards our teacher.'' She spoke stern.

Yoshiki laughed.

''And who might you be?''

''Your class president.'' Ayumi replied, narrowing her eyes.

''Good for you, class rep.'' Yoshiki spoke.

Somehow, the girl looked slightly familiar to him. But he couldn't quite place it.

''Anyway, _class rep_,'' He said in a mocking tone. ''Sit down. You're causing quite the commotion.''

Ayumi practically fumed.

''_I'm _the one causing a commotion! _You_ barge in late, then saunter to your seat, only to be disrespectful to our teacher.'' She shrieked.

''Shinozaki-san, easy. I appreciate the way you stand up for me, but I'll handle it.'' The teacher smiled kindly at her.

Ayumi sat down on her chair again, still fuming about the boy's behavior. By hearing the name Shinozaki-san, another bell went off in Yoshiki's head. He had heard that name before, but there has been so much stuff going on in his life, he forced a lot of people out of his thoughts. He couldn't remember who she was. But for now, he thought of her as a pain in the ass.

''Anyway, Kishinuma. Leave my classroom.'' The teacher spoke stern.

Yoshiki went to stand up.

''Hai, hai, _sensei_.'' He grinned.

He then left the classroom, smacking the door behind him, the sound making many students cringe.

''What a gawk.'' Ayumi groaned.

The teacher then pointed at something on the board.

''You may have heard it a while ago, but let me properly introduce you to your class president of this year. Shinozaki Ayumi.'' The teacher introduced the blue-haired girl.

Ayumi blushed a little.

''Way to go, Shinozaki-san.'' Satoshi smiled at her from his spot.

Ayumi felt something warm in her stomach and smiled back at him. Even though that prick from earlier made her pissed-off, she had faith that this class and school year would be quite fun.

**-X-**

In the rest of the school year, Yoshiki kept getting on Ayumi's nerves, mainly to tease her and Ayumi had swore that she would never ever like the boy. But as the year passed on, she also discovered a few of his good sides. Despite him never making his homework, she did saw how he helped out a young student of Kisaragi Junior High with his math homework. And the way how he explained it, Ayumi figured he had to be really smart. Which didn't make sense, since he refused to make his homework. What was up with this guy? Also, she had to go the same way as him after school once and while walking behind him, he saw him picking up a stray cat and bringing it to the animal shelter. All kinds of actions that wouldn't fit the delinquent at all, yet he did them. Ayumi thought of Yoshiki as mysterious, yet she felt her walls for him dropping a bit. She wanted to give him a chance.

Soon, the next year started and everybody from class 1-7 went over to 2-7, Ayumi remaining class president. She had befriended Satoshi and the others who Seiko had introduced her to on the first day of high school. Right now, it was time for P.E. and the class was preparing themselves for a game of dodge ball. Ayumi had sprained her ankle earlier this week and couldn't participate, but she decided to stick around and sit down on a bench on the sidelines, cheering for her friends. Mayu, Morishige and Seiko were divided into the team on the left and Naomi and Satoshi were on the right team. Seiko, being the pervert that she was, only aimed her balls on Naomi's breasts and grinned happily when she hit her target, making Naomi's breasts wobble. Everybody in the friend group had already accustomed to Seiko's pervy behavior, but it still managed to make Ayumi crack up every now and then. She had seen their P.E. teacher walk into the male dressing room and it made Ayumi frown. He never went there during class-time. She wondered what was up and decided to go talk to him, but upon reaching the door, she heard the angry voice of their gym teacher through it. She placed her ear on the door and tried to block out the dodge ball sounds and listened to the conversation that was going on. Apparently, Sensei had caught Yoshiki smoking in the bathroom and he was now getting a lecture. Then, the subject went over to dropping out and their P.E. teacher was literally messing with Yoshiki. Ayumi couldn't stand for this and decided to butt in, especially when she got the idea that Yoshiki was about to punch their gym teacher.

''Sensei!'' She said, knocking on the door.

''Hai.'' The voice came from within.

Ayumi opened the door and entered.

''There is a call for you from the staffroom.'' She reported.

Their teacher smiled at her.

''Ah, Shinozaki. Thank you.''

He looked proudly at her.

''You're truly my best student. I admire you the most. If there's ever something you need to talk about, don't be afraid to come to me.''

He then focused his glare on Kishinuma.

''I wish you could be a little bit more like her.''

Then, he walked away. Yoshiki heaved a sigh.

''Thanks.'' He smiled.

''For what?'' Ayumi replied.

''For coming in at the right second.''

''Of course I would! You were about to hit our teacher! Don't you know what kind of consequences that will have? You will get kicked out of school! What are you going to do then? For Christ's sake, just study already! I know you can do it! I've seen you tutoring that kid from Junior school. You're smart, Yoshiki. You really wanna get to our teacher? Then prove him wrong!'' She spoke stern at him.

Yoshiki looked taken aback.

''Ah…'' He slowly said.

Ayumi smiled.

''Oh, and another thing.'' She spoke stern. ''If I ever find you smoking somewhere again in secret, you're in trouble.''

Yoshiki grinned.

''I get it.''

Then, he looked curious.

''Was there really a call from the staff room?''

''No, I just made that up.'' Ayumi laughed.

Yoshiki laughed as well.

''Thanks, class rep. I think I was wrong about you.''

Ayumi blushed a bit.

''No problem. Now, do something useful!''

She then left the dressing room and went back towards the dodge ball players, just in time to see Seiko bouncing another ball against Naomi's breasts.

''Score!'' The pervy girl shouted with a grin.

''Seiko…'' Naomi growled annoyed.

The others laughed, Ayumi as well. She then looked back at the door and thought about the blonde-haired delinquent. She hoped he would take her advice for once.

**-X-**

Every since that day in P.E., Yoshiki had warmed up towards Ayumi and the blunette found herself talking to him more and more. He actually was quite an interesting person and she found out he lived on his own in a small apartment, since he was disowned. However, his little sister, Miki, if she recalled, sometimes visited him. Ayumi found herself talking about Yoshiki more often during lunch break moments with her friends.

''What's this sudden interest?'' Seiko asked with a grin.

''It's not like that.'' Ayumi growled. ''He's just a nice guy. He seems so lonely, though.''

''If he actually is as nice as you've told us a couple of times, why don't you invite him over tomorrow to come sit with us during lunch?'' Mayu asked.

''Yeah, I wouldn't mind.'' Satoshi added.

''Okay, I will.'' Ayumi smiled.

And so, that next day, when the bell for lunch rang, Ayumi walked up towards the blonde and smiled.

''Hey, have any lunch plans?'' She asked.

''Well, I was about to go to the rooftop as usual. Why?'' Yoshiki replied.

''Come sit with me and my friends.'' Ayumi smiled.

Yoshiki seemed a bit uncomfortable with the idea.

''I'm not sure…''

''Oh, come on.'' Ayumi smiled, grabbing his arm, dragging him towards their table.

''Hey, Kishinuma-kun.'' Mayu greeted him with a smile.

''Yo, Kishinuma!'' Seiko greeted him too with a salute.

Yoshiki went to sit in-between Satoshi and Ayumi. Naomi, Mayu, Morishige were sitting on the opposite side and Seiko had made room for Yoshiki and was now forcing her butt in-between Naomi and Mayu.

''So, how's your day been so far?'' Naomi asked Yoshiki, trying to get him out of his awkwardness.

''Well… boring.'' Yoshiki replied.

''I like this guy already.'' Seiko smiled.

''Seiko, you should pay some more attention too in class.'' Ayumi warned her friend.

''I can't help it! I keep fantasizing over Naomi's boobs!''

Everybody laughed and Naomi smacked Seiko on the head playfully. The only person who frowned was Yoshiki.

''That's Shinohara Seiko. She's a bit of a perv.'' Ayumi explained to Yoshiki with a smile.

''A bit?'' Morishige asked.

''Okay, okay. A giant perv.'' Ayumi said laughing.

''Do you remember our names?'' Naomi asked.

''Well yeah, some of them.'' Yoshiki replied. ''For example, I know Mochida and Morishige. And also, I know Shinozaki.''

''Of course you know her name.'' Seiko grinned.

''Shinohara…'' Ayumi growled at the girl.

''_Gomene_.'' The perverted girl giggled.

''Anyway, I'm Suzumoto Mayu.'' Mayu introduced herself.

''I'm Nakashima Naomi.'' Naomi smiled.

''And you must know my name by now.'' Seiko grinned, resulting in everybody laughing.

''Nice to meet you, guys.'' Yoshiki smiled.

It was a foreign experience to him. Sharing a lunch table with others, chatting and laughing. He never really had friends. He was always on his own. But he had to say. It felt good. But there was also tugging something on his heart strings. The girl next to him, Shinozaki Ayumi, the class president, had a special place in his heart. And that's because he finally had managed to remember her. She was the little girl from his childhood. She was his best friend back in the day. But the worst part was, she didn't seem to remember. Yoshiki was in doubt whether he had to tell her or not. But he was happy with the friendship he had now. Maybe things like this didn't need to be said. So he decided to keep it for himself.

**-X-**

Weeks passed and Yoshiki slowly became a part of the friends group, now sitting with them every lunch and he even was hanging out with Satoshi after school. The two shared the same passion about a certain game and they often went to Satoshi's house to play it. Thanks to that, he met his little sister, Yuka, too. One day after school, the friends stayed behind. The school had held a cultural festival and, of course, class 2-7 had participated with a red bean soup café. It had been a real success and now, everybody was tired and the friends group was tasked with cleaning up the equipments. But instead of cleaning, Ayumi had tempted them into telling ghost stories around one of her candles with the lights out. It all went well, until their current homeroom teacher, Yui-sensei, scared the shizzles out of them by participating in a plan she and Ayumi had made to scare the group. After laughing about it, Satoshi's little sister entered the classroom, bringing her brother an umbrella. After chatting some more, the nine of them decided upon doing a charm Ayumi had found on the internet. But after performing it, things went loose. The nine people present got locked into an elementary school that was cursed, threatening them with death. Somehow, five of them made it out alive, but four of them would never see the daylight again. After losing Seiko, Mayu, Morishige and Yui-sensei in that cursed school, nothing was the same again. Naomi had lost her mind, going slowly into a mental state. Luckily, Satoshi was there for her. His little sister, Yuka, had survived as well, but became a withdrawn girl, never that cheery girl she was before. And then there were Yoshiki and Ayumi. They had been locked there in that school, together. He had saved her multiple times. And now, he managed to bring her back to the real world, only for them to discover the existence of their deceased classmates and sensei to be erased. It was like they never had existed. It made Ayumi into a depressed girl and Yoshiki felt so bad for her.

One day, after school, right after the final bell, Ayumi grabbed her books, stuffed them in her bag and fled the classroom. Yoshiki normally would let her slip away, but today, he wanted to comfort her. So he decided to chase her.

''Shinozaki, wait up.'' He shouted.

The girl was too far away from him and already on her way out of the building, so Yoshiki started to run and followed her. On the school yard, by the gates, he caught up to her.

''Hey, Shinozaki, wait.'' He panted.

The girl turned around.

''What is it, Kishinuma?''

''I wanted to ask if you were all right.'' He spoke up.

Ayumi's eyes went sad.

''Of course not. It's only been two weeks ever since…''

''I know.'' Yoshiki interrupted her, so she didn't have to finish that sentence.

''I just can't help but thinking it's my fault. If only I hadn't persuaded the others into doing that charm.'' She spoke, tears forming in her eyes.

''It was Naho who ruined our lives. She purposely posted the wrong information on the internet. There's no way you could've known.'' Yoshiki tried to comfort the seventeen-year-old girl.

''I know, but still! I feel miserable. I miss them all so much!'' Ayumi started to cry.

''I miss them too. But there's nothing we can do. I'm sure they've wanted us to go on with our lives.''

Ayumi nodded.

''I know.''

''Then, please. Smile for me.'' Yoshiki said.

Ayumi stared at him with a confused look. Yoshiki suddenly went a bit red and realized he had said something corny.

''I, ahum, never mind.'' He quickly said.

It made Ayumi giggle.

''No, thanks. I appreciate your help.'' She said.

Yoshiki felt warmth blossoming through his body upon seeing her smile. He had been crushing on her for a while now. He always felt the need to protect her, to be there for her, since she was his lost childhood friend. But lately, he discovered there was more behind it. He was in love with the blue-haired girl. But he had no right of saying so, he thought. She was the smart class president. He was the delinquent. Sure, they were friends. But he wouldn't be good for Ayumi. Or so he thought Ayumi thought about it. He was too scared to take the risk, not wanting their friendship to get ruined. So this was the way how he had to keep their relationship. Good friends.

''You know, you kinda remind me of someone.'' Ayumi suddenly smiled.

''I do?''

''Yeah. Lately, I've been having these memories about me as a little girl. I used to not be able to remember a thing about my past, since I've had an accident when I was thirteen, which caused me to lose a big part of my memories. But lately, they've been slowly coming back to me. And you have the same face as one of my childhood friends. I can't remember his name, though, but you look a lot like him.'' She smiled.

Yoshiki's eyes widened. He had no idea Ayumi had been in a car accident when she was thirteen. And she had amnesia? That would explain the lack of memory of him. But he also didn't look like that boy from earlier. When he was fourteen, he started to bleach his hair blonde. And it has been like that ever since. He didn't look like that slightly awkward, brown-haired boy she used to know.

''You seem in thoughts.'' Ayumi snapped him out of his daze.

He looked her in the eyes, and was pounding whether to tell her or not.

''What if I told you that boy was me?'' He began.

Ayumi started to laugh.

''Haha, good one.'' She said sarcastic.

But Yoshiki kept his serious glance. Slowly, Ayumi's smile disappeared and her eyes widened more and more.

''No way…'' She slowly said.

Yoshiki nodded slowly.

''That boy's name, was Kishinuma Yoshiki.'' He slowly said.

''B-But, how? Why did you never told me? You must be joking!''

''I'm not. I can tell you in details what we used to do. Remember the first time we met? On the swings? And then, we went to build this huge sand castle. And you defended me when people started to pick on me.''

Ayumi's eyes widened. The memories flooded back to her and she saw the boy in front of her now. And now, when she looked at Yoshiki, she saw those same features. They only thing different was his hair color. And, of course, he had matured, having muscles now and a sharp jaw line.

''I can't believe it… It really _was_ you.'' She spoke in disbelief.

Yoshiki smiled.

''Weird how we met again. We started off as enemies.'' He chuckled.

''But that's because you've grown up to be a total pain in the ass.'' Ayumi grinned.

''Am I still that way?'' Yoshiki asked.

Ayumi shook her head.

''No, you're not. And back in Heavenly Host, I saw that caring side of you again. That side you also had when we were little.''

Yoshiki smiled.

''Well, I gotta go home. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?'' Ayumi asked.

Yoshiki nodded.

''See you tomorrow. Bye.''

''Goodbye!''

Then, the blunette ran off and Yoshiki watched her retrieving figure, the same way he had watched her leave when she moved. But now, he knew she would come back.

**-X-**

Days passed and Ayumi found herself growing even closer to Yoshiki. She had always thought Satoshi was the one for her, but lately, she found herself thinking about her blond childhood friend more often than her long-time crush. And when she found out that Naomi and Satoshi had started dating, she didn't feel sad. Instead, she felt genuinely happy for the two. Her and Yoshiki grew even closer and they decided to maintain their tradition of their Sunday's in the park, having found a new playground with swings and stuff. This Sunday was no different. Ayumi hoisted herself in a floral top with white shorts and her black ballerina's and headed out towards the park. Upon coming there, she spotted Yoshiki on the swings. He was wearing a dark pair of jeans, a black T-shirt, which showed off his broad chest and arm muscles really well, even showing his six-pack, and a pair of white sneakers.

''Hey you.'' She smiled.

''Hey you.'' Yoshiki replied with a grin.

Ayumi went to sit on the swing next to him and started to swing back and forward. Yoshiki watched the class president with a smile, feeling warmth in his chest again. He always felt it when she smiled that beautiful smile of hers.

''Why are you smiling like that?'' Ayumi asked curious, noticing her best friend grinning.

''Nothing in particular.'' Yoshiki brushed it off with a smile.

''If you say so.'' Ayumi shrugged.

The two chatted a bit, while enjoying the summer sun on their faces, until Ayumi jumped up.

''Let's get some ice-cream.'' She smiled.

Yoshiki chuckled.

''Sure.''

The two walked to the edge of the park, where an ice-cream truck was located. There were a bunch of little kids and others their age waiting in line and they joined the line, chatting until it was their turn.

''I want a cone with strawberry.'' Ayumi smiled.

''I just want vanilla, please.'' Yoshiki spoke, drawing his wallet.

Before Ayumi could protest, he paid for the two cones and the ice-cream man handed them to Ayumi.

''Why did you pay for me? I brought my own money along.'' Ayumi asked him.

''Sometimes, I gotta be a gentleman, right?'' Yoshiki chuckled.

Ayumi gave him a gentle shove and handed him his ice-cream.

''Thanks.''

The two went back to the swings, sitting down again and enjoying their ice-cream and the sun.

''Let's play a game.'' Ayumi smiled.

''Okay, what game?'' Yoshiki said, wanting to please her.

''20 questions!'' Ayumi grinned.

''Oh god, how old are you?'' Yoshiki groaned.

''Seventeen, but I don't care. I want to get to know you better.'' She smiled.

Somehow, that comment made Yoshiki blush.

''If you want to, fine. You start.''

''Okay, favorite color.''

''Dark blue.'' Yoshiki replied.

It was quite an innocent answer, since a lot of boys had dark blue as their favorite color. But Yoshiki had it, because of Ayumi's beautiful hair and matching eyes.

''Okay, now it's your turn.'' She beamed.

''Ehmm… favorite animal?''

''Lion. Favorite music-genre.''

''Definitely, rock. Your crush.''

That questions threw Ayumi off and she blushed.

''W-What is that for kind of question?''

''It's a legit question.'' Yoshiki grinned back.

Ayumi stared at her feet with a blush on her cheeks.

''I obviously can't tell you, can I?''

''You can. You have a mouth and you know how to talk.'' Yoshiki replied dry.

''Idiot.'' Ayumi shove him playfully.

But then, she muttered something.

''I'll tell you if you tell me yours too.''

Yoshiki's eyes widened a bit.

''W-What?''

Ayumi smiled.

''That way, it's a lot more fair, right?''

Yoshiki was in dept. Should he tell her the truth? But what if it ruined things.

''Okay, to make it easier, let's say it at the same time.'' Ayumi proposed.

Yoshiki took a deep breath and nodded. This was it. Now or never. No going back.

''Okay, ready?'' Ayumi asked. ''Three… two… one…''

''You.''

''You.''

The two's eyes widened.

''What?'' They both said on the same time, once again.

''Y-You… like me?'' Yoshiki stammered.

''Uhh… yeah.'' Ayumi blushed awkwardly.

She glanced at him from her eye corner.

''But you said you liked me as well.'' She said softly.

Yoshiki nodded shyly.

''I… uhh, yeah. I do.'' He replied.

Somehow, Ayumi started to giggle.

''Look how awkward we're behaving. If I like you and you like me, there's no need to act cowardly, right?'' She smiled.

Yoshiki smiled back at her and managed to smile too.

''Then, let me be bold.''

He grabbed her chin and turned her head towards him, the blunette's eyes widening and mouth opening to protest, but Yoshiki used that to his advantage and kissed her passionately, letting his tongue softly explore Ayumi's mouth. The class president had to grab the chains of her swing really tight, because she swore if she didn't, she was going to fall backwards in shock. But after a couple of seconds, she felt warmth pool in her stomach and realized she wanted this too. So, she wrapped her arms around Yoshiki's neck and pulled him a little closer, Ayumi gently shoving her tongue in his mouth as well, the two teens making out passionately in a gentle manner. Warmth and tenderness filled both their bodies and they just couldn't manage themselves to pull away. Sometimes, they let go in a rush, only to breath for air and to lean back into one another to make out again. This lasted for about ten minutes, before the two parted for real.

''Uhmm… wow.'' Ayumi said, tracing her swollen lips with her finger.

''Yeah..'' Yoshiki replied.

''That was amazing.'' Ayumi blushed.

''Indeed it was.'' Yoshiki smiled back, scratching the back of his head.

''So, what does this mean?'' Ayumi asked.

''It means I want you to be mine.'' Yoshiki spoke sincere.

Ayumi beamed and stole another kiss from him.

''So, I can be your girlfriend now?'' She asked.

''I would be honored.'' Yoshiki smiled.

''Yay!''

The two kissed each other lovingly. Then, they joined hands and went to stand up from the swings, strolling through the park.

**-X-**

Four years later, Ayumi being twenty-one and Yoshiki being twenty-two, Ayumi was standing in a room nervously. She stroke over her dress and let out a shaky breath. The door opened and in came her best friend, Naomi.

''Ayumi… gosh. You look beautiful.'' She gasped.

Ayumi smiled back. She then looked into the mirror and took in her own appearance. She was wearing a beautiful white wedding gown, with a sweet heart neck line. The top part was sparkly and had all kinds of glitters on them. That went on to her waist, where the skirt slowly widened flowing wide around her legs. She wore a thin veil and white flowers and diamonds in her curled, mid-back dark blue hair. Her make-up was natural, but beautiful and accented her right features. Overall, she looked like an angel. Naomi immediately tore up.

''Oh, Naomi, don't cry.'' Ayumi comforted her friends with a smile.

''I just can't believe you're getting married.'' She sniffed. ''I'm so happy for you.''

''Remember, you're next.'' She winked, pointing at the engagement ring on Naomi's ring finger.

Naomi smiled through her tears.

''I need to catch your bouquet first, then.'' She laughed.

Ayumi laughed as well. Then, another girl came into the room. It was Mochida Yuka, Satoshi's little sister, now aged eighteen.

''Ayumi, five more minutes- oh my.'' She stopped mid-sentence when she took her friend in.

''Thanks, Yuka.'' Ayumi smiled back at her.

''You are gorgeous.'' Yuka praised the girl.

''Thanks. So do you two.'' Ayumi replied.

Naomi and Yuka were here bridesmaids and both wore a strapless, sky-blue dress that reached just below their knees. It had diamonds all over them and they both wore silver pumps.

''We're gonna rock this wedding with the three of us.'' Naomi smiled.

''Yeah!'' Yuka added.

Ayumi smiled. Then, her sister Hinoe appeared. Since Ayumi's parents died, Ayumi wanted her sister Hinoe to give her away to her groom.

''Ayumi, it's time.'' She smiled.

She had already seen her little sister before and didn't have the 'oh my you look gorgeous' outburst. Besides, they didn't had time for it.

''Oh, Yuka. Let's go.'' Naomi said.

The two were supposed to walk in front of the bride and her sister with their own fiancé and boyfriend. Ayumi left the room with Hinoe by her side.

''I love you, sis.'' Hinoe smiled at her, when they waited for the closed doors, Naomi, Yuka, Satoshi and Yuka's boyfriend in front of them.

''I love you too.'' Ayumi smiled back at her.

Then, the music played and the doors went open. First, Yuka and her boyfriend walked down the aisle. Then, Naomi followed with Satoshi and then, Ayumi proceeded with her sister. When she entered the beginning of the aisle, she could see Yoshiki's jaw drop in the distance. She inwardly giggled and walked down the aisle, looking at all the people she passed by. Most of them were her friends which she made over the past years and some members of her family managed to show up. On the first row, four seats were left open and there were paper cards on them. Seiko, Mayu, Morishige and Yui, the cards said. Ayumi knew they were dead, but she wanted them to be a part of her big day as well and surely knew they were watching from somewhere. When she reached the end of the aisle, her sister pressed a kiss on her cheek.

''Good luck.'' She whispered.

She then went to sit on a chair, next to Yuka, her boyfriend, Naomi and Satoshi. Yoshiki reached out for his soon-to-be wife and Ayumi grabbed his hands, taking the final three steps, until they halted. The preached held the famous talk and then, Yoshiki and Ayumi both spoke their vows, both getting emotional.

''Dear Yoshiki. From the first day we met, we already had a connection. We both got separated, but found our way back to each other. We've overcome huge obstacles and many terrifying situations, because we had each others backs. We cared about each other. And now, after all these years of knowing you, there's only one thing I want to say to you. I love you.''

Yoshiki had to wipe a stray tear away and mouthed 'I love you too', before clearing his throat and looking at his own paper.

''Dear Ayumi. Since the day I met you, I never wanted to let you go. So many things have occurred that tried to drive us apart. But they never succeeded. Because we belong together. You and I are made for each other. And there is no one in this world who I want more to become my wife than you. My sweet Ayumi, I love you.''

Ayumi sobbed and wiped a tear away, smiling lovingly.

''The rings, please.'' The preacher asked.

Satoshi stepped up and handed the ring box to Yoshiki, giving him a wink, then returning to his seat.

''Please grab each other's hands.'' The preacher said.

Ayumi and Yoshiki obliged, staring into each other's eyes lovingly.

''Kishinuma Yoshiki, do you take Shinozaki Ayumi as your wife?''

''I do.'' Yoshiki smiled proudly.

''Shinozaki Ayumi, do you take Kishinuma Yoshiki as your husband?''

''I do.'' Ayumi smiled lovingly.

Then, Yoshiki slipped Ayumi's ring onto her finger and Ayumi did the same.

''Then I now pronounce you, husband and wife.''

Everybody cheered and clapped and the newly-wed couple leaned forward to share a kiss. Then, Ayumi threw her hand up and yelled a 'whoo', which left Yoshiki grinning, until he did the same. Then, they looked at one another and shared another kiss.

**-X-**

A couple of weeks after the wedding night, Ayumi sat on the toilet, her palms sweaty of nervousness. She was holding the pregnancy test in her hands, trying to slow her breathing. Yoshiki, meanwhile, was pacing restless through his small apartment. Ayumi had agreed to live with him and now, they shared it. She was currently occupying the toilet and Yoshiki knew what she was doing. He desperately hoped their wish would come true. Then, the door opened and in the doorframe stood Ayumi in tears.

''What?'' Yoshiki asked alarmed.

''I'm pregnant.'' Ayumi smiled through her tears of joy.

Yoshiki ran to his wife and lifted her up.

''Yes!'' He exclaimed.

Ayumi giggled and Yoshiki pressed a loving kiss on her lips.

''We better start making preparations for the baby then.''

''What are you hoping for?'' Ayumi asked with a mischievous grin.

''I actually really don't have a preference. A girl or a boy, both would be perfect.'' Yoshiki replied.

''We're gonna have a family.'' Ayumi smiled happily.

Yoshiki picked her up again and twirled her around.

''I love you.'' He said loving to her.

''I love you too.''

**-X-**

The doors of the hospital went open and Ayumi was laying on the stretcher, screaming loudly, her face contorted in pain. Yoshiki was running besides the medics, holding onto her hand.

''It's gonna be fine, sweetie. You're doing great so far. I love you so much.'' He tried to soothe his wife.

Another wave of contortions rippled through Ayumi and she let out another piercing scream. The doors of a labor room opened and Ayumi got seated inside. Yoshiki looked worried and was holding onto the hand of his wife. Ayumi got changed into a hospital gown. She was puffing and sweating, her face glistering and red. She screamed again as another wave of pain went through her.

''Is this normal?'' Yoshiki asked in panic.

He didn't know what labor was like, so he had to ask. A kind nurse smiled at him.

''This is perfectly normal. The contortions are very painful, but they signify us that she's ready to start delivering.''

A female doctor checked Ayumi's digestion and gave a nod.

''She's ready.''

''Sir, will you please wait in the hallway. We need all our space.'' The kind nurse asked.

Yoshiki nodded. He placed one final kiss on Ayumi's forehead and then, went to the hallway. Ayumi screamed again and the doctor looked at her.

''Okay, Shinozaki. Take deep breath with me. In…. and out. In…. and out. Good job.''

Ayumi complied.

''Now, PUSH!''

Ayumi's face contorted and she gave it her all. Then, she panted and screamed again.

''Wonderful, Shinozaki. Now, back to the breathing. And… PUSH!''

Ayumi pushed and pushed and Yoshiki heard her screaming on the corridor.

''Almost there.'' He heard through the door.

He jumped up from his seat and started to pace, until he heard the sounds of a baby crying. He froze in his spot and the kind nurse came out to beckon him.

''You're blessed with a beautiful baby girl.'' She smiled.

Yoshiki walked inside and the first thing he did was kiss his wife, who was deadly tired, but smiled nonetheless.

''I'm so proud of you. I love you so much.''

''I… love you too.'' Ayumi replied tiredly.

Then, Yoshiki looked at the tiny little baby, covered in blood, which was getting looked after by the nurse. And then, he got to hold his newly born daughter, wrapped in a towel. Yoshiki felt the tears streaming down his cheeks. He couldn't believe this pretty little girl was his daughter now.

''Hey there, cutie.'' Yoshiki smiled.

He showed her off to Ayumi.

''Look, there's mama. I'm papa.'' He smiled.

''Have you two thought of a name yet?'' The kind nurse asked.

The two parents nodded.

''Haruna.'' They said in union.

''So this beautiful girl will go by the name Kishinuma Haruna from now.'' The nurse smiled, tickling the cheek of the girl.

Yoshiki went to hand the baby over to Ayumi, who held her tight. Eventually, Haruna fell asleep in her arms and Ayumi fell asleep as well. And Yoshiki, he couldn't help but stare at the two most beautiful woman in his life.

**-X-**

''Now, Haruna, be nice, okay?'' Ayumi spoke to her daughter.

The twenty-six-year-old mother held onto the hand of her five-year-old daughter, which short, dark blue hair and grey eyes.

''Uhn.'' Haruna replied.

She than waggled off towards the sandpit to play. Yoshiki always worked on Sunday's and Ayumi always took their daughter to the park each Sunday, just like her own mother did. She saw her daughter talking to a boy, who was sitting on a swing by his own and couldn't help but smile. She heard how her daughter asked for his name and how the boy responded with Tsukino Ryuu. She then heard how Haruna shyly introduced herself and how she sat down on the swing next to him. Ayumi smiled lovingly. Maybe those two would have a future together too.

**-X-**

**The End**

**Author Note: Wow! This story is long! Word indicated 25 pages! I LOVED LOVED LOVED writing this SO SO SO much. I think I dare to say that this is my favorite story I've written. Ayushiki all the way! I hope you lovelies enjoyed it too! Let me know what you thought of this story in a review or follow and/or favorite this story or follow and/or favorite me as an author! See you next time, my lovelies! xoxo Dewi-Michelle**


End file.
